Learn to Love U
by Ayanoshida
Summary: Karena sebuah buku yang ditulisnya, Kise jadi tertarik pada Haruna dan ingin mengenalnya lebih dalam. Tapi, tak disangkanya gadis itu menyebutnya seperti anjing Golden Terrier saat pertama kali mereka berhadapan.
1. Dunia Haruna

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning: Semi-Canon, typo, OOC, & OC.

Inspired by R.L. Stine Goosebumps – The Girl Who Cried Monster (TV Series/Novel)

Pair : Kise Ryouta x Hasegawa Haruna(OC)

…

"Buku apa ini, _Oneechan_?" Tanya Kise sambil membolak-balik sebuah buku di atas meja dengan sampul merah dengan gambar singa dengan mata yang berbeda warna dan juga seorang gadis berambut sangat panjang yang menggenggam sebuah katana.

"Oh, itu buku yang baru saja terbit." Jawab Manami yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Kise Manami, kakak tertua Kise Ryouta yang seorang editor di sebuah perusahaan penerbit terkenal.

"Singa dan Peri Hutan oleh Hasegawa Haruna." Kise membaca apa yang tertera di bagian bawah _cover_ buku itu.

"Kali ini rating untuk pembacanya naik." Tambah Manami sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. "Buku sebelumnya dia biasanya menulis cerita hantu anak-anak. Tapi, aku pun tak menyangka dia bisa menulis buku dengan tema agak berat. Bahkan dia menggambar sendiri ilustrasinya."

"Hee? Aku pinjam ya?"

"Boleh saja." kata Manami. "Oya, kalau tak salah dia seumuran denganmu."

"Benarkah?" seru Kise tak percaya.

Manami mengangguk. "Dia cukup aneh. Kau tahu tidak bagaimana pertama kali dia bertemu denganku? Dia bilang aku aku seperti malaikat. Kyaaa~" Katanya sambil terkikik geli. "Tapi, ada yang lebih lucu lagi. Dia menyebut bos kami kucing gemuk pemalas begitu pertama kali melihatnya. Wajah bos kami langsung merah padam mendengarnya."

Kise ikut tertawa mendengarnya. Entah mengapa ia jadi penasaran dengan gadis bernama Haruna itu. "Sepertinya menarik."

...

"Hasegawa Haruna-_desu_, _yoroshiku onegaishimasu_."

Mata Kise terbelalak lebar melihat gadis berambut merah sepunggung itu memperkenalkan dirinya di depan kelas sebagai murid baru. Setelah perkenalan formal dan singkat, gadis bermanik cokelat itu lalu duduk di salah satu kursi paling belakang yang tak jauh darinya. Menyadari tatapan Kise padanya, gadis itu menoleh dan balas memandang Kise.

Kise tersenyum padanya. Namun, gadis itu tak balas tersenyum dan malah mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. Kise mengernyit heran. Baru kali ini ada seorang gadis yang tidak membalas senyumannya.

Setelah pelajaran berakhir dan jam istirahat dimulai, Kise memandang ke arah Haruna yang sedang bicara dengan Tanaka Rei dan tak lama kemudian keduanya keluar dari kelas. Kise menggaruk kepalanya dengan bosan dan mengambil buku yang dipinjamnya dari Manami tadi. Dibukanya halaman pertama buku itu dimana ada gambar seekor singa kecil yang bermain bersama peri hutan kecil yang cantik. Dibacanya narasi di samping gambar itu sampai akhirnya ia terhanyut akan ceritanya.

...

Rasanya sudah seminggu setelah kepindahan Haruna ke Kaijou _High_. Menurut hasil pengamatan Kise, Haruna terlihat selalu menghindar jika ada anak laki-laki yang mendekatinya atau mengajaknya ngobrol. Bahkan dengan terang-terangan, ia akan bersembunyi di balik punggung gadis Tanaka itu. Melihat Haruna yang seperti itu, Kise jadi mundur untuk berkenalan dengannya. Sepertinya gadis itu takut pada anak laki-laki.

Kise menghela napas lalu kembali berjalan pulang. Hari sudah sore, dan dia ingin cepat-cepat sampai di rumah untuk membaca buku Singa dan Peri Hutan itu. Diakuinya bahwa ceritanya cukup menarik untuk ukuran genre fantasy dan hampir mendekati dongeng, terutama sikap Singa yang mulai berubah menjadi protektif terhadap peri hutan.

"_Are?_" Kise berhenti berjalan begitu dilihatnya seorang gadis dengan seragam Kaijou membungkuk di pagar pembatas jembatan dan memandang ke air sungai yang mengalir di bawahnya. Pemuda tampan itu menyipitkan matanya dan berlari menghampiri gadis itu begitu mengenalinya.

...

Awalnya Haruna tidak tertarik melihat air sungai itu. Namun, ia begitu tergoda melihat riak tenangnya yang mengalir terus. Haruna berhenti dan memandang air itu dengan begitu dalam sampai tiba-tiba sebuah gelombang besar membuat ketenangan itu menghilang seiring dengan mata emas yang menonjol di air.

Di dalam kepalanya sudah ada yang berteriak dan menyuruhnya cepat-cepat pergi dari sana. Tapi, tubuhnya seakan-akan terpaku di sana dan tetap memandang mata keemasan yang berkilat tajam di air. Sampai tiba-tiba moncong mulut makhluk itu muncul dari dalam air dan membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar seakan-akan menunggu Haruna untuk jatuh ke dalam mulutnya dan menelannya bulat-bulat.

Haruna terpekik ngeri begitu ia merasakan tubuhnya tiba-tiba tertarik kebelakang. "Kyaaaa!" serunya.

Orang yang menariknya memandangnya dengan terkejut. "Hasegawa_-san_,"

"Lihat, di sana!" Tunjuknya sambil menarik lengan pemuda berambut pirang itu, menyuruhnya melihat ke bawah. "Ada buaya sangat besar."

Pemuda itu memandangnya sambil mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Dilihatnya sebuah keringat meluncur menuruni pelipis gadis itu. Gadis itu terlihat terkejut dan ketakutan seakan benar-benar melihat buaya besar di sungai itu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Kata Kise.

"Tapi aku melihatnya!" seru gadis itu masih tetap bersikeras sambil mencengkeram erat pagar pembatas jembatan dengan kedua tangan kecilnya.

Melihat Haruna seperti itu, tanpa sadar Kise memeluk gadis itu dari belakang dan menutup mata gadis itu dengan telapak tangan kanannya agar gadis itu tenang. "Ssh!" desisnya tepat di telinga gadis itu. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Itu hanya khayalanmu saja."

"Khayalanku?" tanyanya dengan suara melamun.

"Ya." Kise mengangguk dan menekan dagunya ke puncak kepala gadis itu. "Tidak apa-apa. Tidak ada buaya besar di sini."

Setelah merasa gadis itu tenang, Kise melepaskannya dan membalikkan tubuh gadis itu agar menghadapnya. Haruna memandang Kise dengan manik cokelatnya. Dipandangi seperti itu membuat Kise tersenyum.

"Kau siapa?" tanyanya.

Kise terperangah. Baru kali ini ada gadis yang bertanya seperti itu padanya. Namun ia cepat-cepat menguasai diri menjawab, "Aku Kise Ryouta. Kita sekelas. Kau ingat?"

Gadis itu menggeleng. "Kise?"

"Ya, itu namaku." Jawabnya. Tapi, entah mengapa di dalam hatinya ia merasa janggal saat Haruna menyebutnya seperti itu.

"_Golden Terrier_." Katanya menyebut salah satu ras anjing.

"Eh?"

"Kau seperti anjing _Golden Terrier_."

Kise mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Jika benar bahwa ini Hasegawa Haruna seorang penulis yang dibicarakan Manami, berarti apa yang dikatakan kakaknya ada benarnya juga. Haruna gadis yang aneh.

"Hasegawa_-san_,"

"Yosh yosh," katanya sambil mengelus rambut pirang Kise. Bibirnya melengkungkan senyum seakan-akan Kise benar-benar seekor anjing.

Kise menangkap tangan yang mengelus rambutnya, lalu menutup mata gadis itu lagi dengan telapak tangannya dan sedangkan tangan satunya merangkul pinggang Haruna dan merapatkan gadis itu padanya. "Namaku Kise Ryouta." Katanya. "Khusus untukmu, kau boleh memanggilku Ryouta."

"Ryouta?" ulang Haruna dengan nada melamun.

"Ya, seperti itu." Kata Kise. Dilepaskannya tangan yang menutupi mata gadis itu dan dipandanginya gadis itu lekat-lekat.

Haruna membuka matanya dan kali ini bukan anjing _Golden Terrier_ besar lagi –seperti yang dibayangkannya- yang berdiri dihadapannya. Tetapi, pemuda yang begitu tampan dan hampir mendekati cantik. Haruna terpana selama beberapa saat dan mengerjapkan matanya.

"Ryouta," katanya.

Kise tersenyum lalu menggenggam tangan gadis itu. "Ayo! Kuantar kau pulang."

...

"Eh? Bukuku?" Tanya seorang wanita berumur tiga puluh dua tahun itu dengan heran.

Haruna mengangguk. "Aku… ingin membacanya."

"Kau yakin?" Tanya wanita itu lagi. "Terakhir kali kau membacanya kau bilang bukuku begitu membosankan."

Haruna menunduk dengan wajah memerah. "_Gomennasai, Okaasan._"

Wanita bernama Haruka itu tertawa sambil menggeleng. "Tentu saja." Katanya, diselipkannya rambut merah gelapnya itu ke telinga. "Jadi, ada angin apa kau ingin membaca buku-bukuku?"

Haruna terdiam, lagi-lagi ia menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku… ada anak laki-laki yang memelukku."

Haruka mengerjapkan matanya. "Anak laki-laki?"

"Hm." Angguknya dengan wajah memerah.

"Apa dia seperti ular?"

Haruna menggeleng. "Dia seperti anjing _Golden Terrier_."

Haruka tertawa. Dinaikkannya letak kacamatanya yang merosot ke hidungnya dan mengacak rambut Haruna. "Haruna kecil sekarang sudah besar ya." Katanya. "Rasanya baru kemarin aku menggendongmu di punggungku dan berkeliling kebun binatang."

Haruna menyandarkan kepalanya di pangkuan Haruka. "_Okaasan_,"

"Hm?"

"Apa _Okaasan_ pernah mengalaminya?"

"Kenapa kau menanyakannya?" Tanya wanita itu dengan heran.

"Dengan _Otousan_?" Tanya Haruna mengabaikan pertanyaan Haruka.

"Tentu saja aku pernah mengalaminya." Katanya sambil mengusap kepala merah Haruna. "Dengan ayahmu." Tambahnya lagi sambil tersenyum sendu.

...

Sejak sore itu Kise menjadi sering menghampiri Haruna setelah ia memastikan bahwa _fans-_nya tidak mengikutinya. Ia tidak ingin waktu _private_-nya dengan Haruna terganggu oleh _fans-_nya. Jujur saja ia tidak begitu suka jika kehidupan pribadinya terusik oleh para gadis-gadis itu.

"Haruna," panggil Kise begitu dilihatnya gadis itu berdiri di depan ruang kepala sekolah. Namun, langkah Kise terhenti begitu dilihatnya air mata mengalir deras dari mata gadis itu. "Haruna, kenapa kau menangis?"

Kise menarik gadis itu untuk menghadapnya. Haruna memandang Kise dengan mata berair. "Rei," katanya. "Rei akan pergi."

Kise sudah mendengar rumor tidak menyenangkan itu sejak tiga hari lalu. Namun, ia tak menyangka pihak sekolah menindaklanjuti rumor itu dengan serius.

"Rei akan pergi." Ulangnya lagi.

"Haruna," gumamnya dengan pandangan prihatin.

"Ryouta ingin menolong Rei?" Tanya Haruna dengan suara pelan.

Kise memberikan pandangan meminta maaf pada Haruna. "Maaf Haruna. Aku bukannya tidak ingin menolong Tanaka-_cchi_, hanya saja aku merasa tidak berhak mencampuri urusannya."

"Ryouta tidak ingin menolong Rei."

"Bukan seperti itu…"

"Kata Rei, Ryouta orang yang baik." Sela Haruna.

"Haruna," belum sempat Kise bicara lagi, gadis itu berlari meninggalkannya.

...

Hari ini hari terakhir Rei bersekolah di Kaijou _High_. Sejak pagi Haruna terus saja menempeli Rei dan terus mengikuti kemanapun gadis itu pergi. Kise yang melihatnya dari jauh hanya menghela napas. Pemuda itu beberapa hari terakhir dan juga hari ini hanya diam mengamati Haruna yang terkadang diselingi desisan orang-orang yang membicarakan Rei.

Selama Kise mengenal Rei, dia tahu bahwa Rei adalah gadis yang baik. Walaupun gadis itu begitu terkenal di kalangan murid laki-laki dan juga mengencani mereka di setiap kesempatan, ia tahu Rei tidak akan mungkin mengencani guru. Bahkan ia tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa rumor itu menyebar cepat seperti wabah.

Setelah jam pulang sekolah berakhir, Kise memandangi Haruna yang membantu Rei mengambil barang-barangnya di _locker_. Setelah memastikan sekolah sudah sepi dan tak ada satupun _fans_-nya, Kise menghampiri keduanya.

"Tanaka-_cchi_, Haruna," sapanya dengan ceria.

Rei memandang Kise dan tersenyum, sedangkan Haruna menjauh dan memilih bersembunyi di belakang punggung Rei. Kise memandang Haruna dengan sedih. Sejak hari di mana Haruna menangis di depan kantor Kepala Sekolah, mereka tidak saling bertegur sapa lagi.

"Haruna_-chan_, kenapa bersembunyi?" Tanya Rei.

Kise tersenyum sambil mencengkeram rambut di sisi kanannya. "Sepertinya Haruna masih marah padaku."

"Oh, itu…" kata Rei seakan-akan mengerti. "Kise_-kun_, kutitipkan Haruna padamu, ya?"

"Ah, ya." Katanya dengan senyum lebar. "Tapi, Haruna sepertinya sedang tidak mau bicara denganku."

Rei tersenyum, lalu menarik Haruna ke depan dengan perlahan dan mengusap helai merah itu seperti seorang kakak. "Tidak apa-apa. Kise_-kun_ akan menjagamu lebih baik daripada aku. Kise_-kun_ orang yang baik. "

"Kise?" ulang Haruna

"Ryouta, Haruna." Kata pemuda berambut pirang itu dengan lembut. Haruna menoleh memandang Kise. "Panggil aku begitu."

Rei tersenyum. "Kise_-kun_ tidaklah jahat. Dia orang yang baik. Kau percaya padaku, kan?"

"Um." Haruna mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, baik-baiklah dengannya."

"Rei,"

"Hm?"

Haruna diam, lalu mengangkat kepalanya sambil tersenyum lebar. "Rei cantik." Katanya. "Seperti peri biru."

...

Kise mengulum senyumnya begitu dilihatnya gadis itu begitu menikmati es krim yang dibelikannya. Hari sudah mulai gelap, dan ia cukup senang gadis itu bisa diajak berjalan-jalan sejenak sebelum pulang ke rumahnya.

"Haruna,"

"Hm?" balasnya acuh tak acuh.

"Kenapa kau bilang Tanaka-_cchi_ seperti peri biru?" Tanya Kise.

Haruna berhenti memakan es krimnya dan berpikir. "Rei seperti peri biru." Katanya singkat lalu kembali memakan es krimnya.

Kise masih tidak paham dengan jawaban itu. "Aku masih tidak mengerti."

"Rei terlihat kuat di luar, namun ia sebetulnya begitu lemah dan dia begitu baik." Katanya dengan nada sedih. "Aku harap ada seorang jendral yang melindunginya."

"Eh? Kenapa harus seorang jendral?"

"Karena dia akan melindungi Rei sekuat tenaga."

Kise terkekeh mendengarnya. Baginya Haruna benar-benar unik. Belum pernah ia temukan gadis seperti Haruna. Walaupun gadis itu menjalani hidup sepertinya, tapi pikiran gadis itu seakan-akan penuh dengan dunia fantasinya sendiri.

"Haruna,"

"Hm?"

"Apa kau pernah menyukai seseorang?"

Haruna mengangguk. "Aku menyukai peri hutan yang menyelamatkanku dan juga Rei." Jawabnya.

Kise menghela napas sambil menggaruk kepalanya. "Bukan yang seperti itu Haruna." Katanya mencoba bersabar. "Menyukai laki-laki. Kau tahu?"

Haruna terlihat berpikir. Dibiarkannya gadis itu diam sampai akhirnya Haruna menjawab, "Tidak." katanya.

Kise mengerjapkan matanya. "Tidak?"

"Laki-laki yang pernah kukenal, mereka mendesis seperti ular di telingaku dan mulai menjulurkan lidahnya yang panjang itu ke leherku." Jawab Haruna sambil bergidik ngeri.

Kise yang mendengarnya menjatuhkan es krimnya dan menarik bahu Haruna sehingga membuat es krim gadis itu pun ikut jatuh. "Apa yang mereka lakukan padamu, Haruna?"

Raut keterkejutan terlihat di wajah Haruna. "Mereka hanya menjilati leherku." Katanya seakan-akan itu bukanlah suatu hal besar.

"Lalu?" Tanya Kise. Entah mengapa, ia merasakan amarah memenuhi hatinya.

"Hanya itu."

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Kise dengan tajam.

"Um." Haruna mengangguk. "Karena Peri Hutan datang dan membuat mereka terluka."

Kise bernapas lega. "Jika ada pria memperlakukanmu seperti itu, cepatlah lari." Nasehatnya sambil mengusap kepala merah itu dan menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. Entah apa yang mendorongnya untuk melakukan hal seperti itu, tapi ia merasa ingin melindungi Haruna dengan seluruh kekuatannya.

"Ryouta,"

"Ada apa, Haruna?"

"Kenapa Ryouta memelukku?" tanyanya sambil memundurkan tubuhnya dan memandang Kise.

Kise tersenyum. "Aku lega mereka belum menyakitimu terlalu jauh."

"Menyakitiku?"

"Ya." Kata Kise.

"Tapi mereka bilang itu akan menyenangkan." Katanya lagi-lagi dengan nada polos.

Kise menggeram. "Jangan pernah mempercayai mereka!" katanya dengan kesal. "Kau mengerti?"

Haruna mengangguk lalu memandangi es krimnya yang jatuh dan mulai meleleh itu dengan pandangan menyayangkan. Menyadari ke arah mana pandangan Haruna, Kise lalu berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Ayo kita beli es krim lagi!"

Haruna tersenyum mendengarnya dan menyambut uluran tangan Kise. "Arigatou, Ryouta."

Kise tersenyum begitu kedua jari tangan mereka bertautan. Seakan-akan sayap kupu-kupu tengah berkepak di perutnya. "Haruna, mau kuajari sesuatu?"

Haruna mengangguk. "Belajar apa?" Haruna menoleh sambil mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Belajar untuk menyukai laki-laki." Kata Kise. "Menyukaiku."

Haruna memandang Kise selama beberapa saat lalu mengangguk. "aku akan belajar bagaimana menyukai Ryouta."

Tsuzuku…

Waduh… saya bikin Kise-kun OOC banget. Entah kenapa saya ingin melihat sisi Kise-kun yang begitu dewasa. Mungkin itulah yang bikin saya tergoda membuat karakter Haruna yang seperti anak kecil. Yah, abisnya kadang saya sering ngelihat Kise-kun agak kekanak-kanakan kali ya (atau emang ini cuma perasaan saya aja). Yah, beginilah cerita aneh yang saya buat. Soal buaya di sungai itu, itu cuma khayalan Haruna aja. Bukan betul-betul ada buaya. Sebetulnya scene itu terinspirasi ketika saya pulang kuliah malem-malem ngelewatin selokan sambil naik sepeda. Di situlah imajinasi saya melayang-layang pada adegan di mana ada seorang pejalan kaki yang menghilang gara-gara dicaplok sama monster selokan. Hehehe, untuk yang membacanya saya ucapkan terima kasih. Maaf sudah menyajikan fanfict aneh ini.


	2. Dunia Kise

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning: Semi-Canon, typo, OOC, & OC.

Inspired by R.L. Stine Goosebumps – The Girl Who Cried Monster (TV Series/Novel)

Pair : Kise Ryouta x Hasegawa Haruna(OC)

…

Haruna menggulingkan tubuhnya dan membalik halaman berikutnya dengan dahi berkerut. Kalimat-kalimat yang dibacanya itu membuatnya heran. Beberapa _scene_ di dalam itu hampir mirip dengan apa yang terjadi padanya akhir-akhir ini. Ya, hanya setelah ia mengenal pemuda bernama Kise Ryouta itu.

Haruna menutup bukunya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di bantalnya dan mengingat-ngingat pertemuannya dengan Kise Ryouta. Pemuda itu memeluknya sambil menutup matanya dan mengatakan bahwa tak ada apa-apa. Haruna memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dan berbaring miring memandang jendelanya.

"Hangat." Gumamnya begitu mengingat saat dimana Kise memeluknya.

Perasaan hangat itu sama seperti ibunya ketika memeluknya. Namun, ia merasakan sesuatu hal yang berbeda. Ia merasakan gejolak aneh terjadi saat Kise memeluk dan menggenggam tangannya. Seperti yang dideskripsikan novel yang ditulis ibunya.

"Haruna,"

Haruna cepat-cepat duduk dan memandang Haruka yang baru saja membuka pintu kamarnya. "_Okaasan_?"

"Tak apa." katanya. "Kenapa belum tidur?"

Haruna menunjuk buku yang dipinjamnya dari Haruka. "Aku tadi membacanya."

Haruka tersenyum lalu menghampiri Haruna dan duduk di tempat tidur _single_ itu. "Apa kau menemukan sesuatu yang menarik?"

Haruna mengangguk. "Tulisan _Okaasan_ bagus."

Haruka tertawa dan mengusap kepala putrinya itu dengan sayang dan menyandarkannya di pangkuannya.

"_Nee_ _Okaasan_,"

"Hm?"

"Apa _Otousan_ tahu _Okaasan_ menulis?"

Haruka berhenti mengusap kepala Haruna. Ia terlihat berpikir, lalu kembali mengusap kepala gadis itu. "Ya. Dia tahu."

"Lalu? Apa _Otousan_ pernah menemui _Okaasan_ lagi?"

Haruka lagi-lagi diam.

"_Okaasan_?"

"Ya." Jawabnya setelah terdiam sekian lama.

"Lalu? Kenapa _Okaasan_ dan _Otousan_ tidak bersama?"

Haruka hanya diam. "_Gomen ne_ Haruna," katanya kemudian. "karena _Okaasan_ begitu egois, kau jadi tidak mengenal ayahmu dengan baik."

Haruna terdiam melihat air mata Haruka yang begitu banyak. Haruna bangun dan memandang Haruka dengan sedih. "_Gomennasai_ _Okaasan_." Katanya sambil memeluk wanita itu. "Aku tidak akan bertanya lagi tentang _Otousan_."

...

"Ryouta,"

"Ah Haruna," Kata Kise dengan nada cerianya begitu melihat gadis itu berjalan sendirian.

"Apa yang Ryouta lakukan di sini?" Haruna mengernyit heran melihat pemuda itu muncul dari lemari sapu dan berkeringat sangat banyak.

"Aku sedang sembunyi dari..." kata-kata Kise terputus begitu terdengar derap langkah beramai-ramai menuju ke arah mereka.

Haruna memandang lorong yang sepi itu dengan pandangan horor. Suara derap langkah kaki yang terdengar itu membuat ia membayangkan kaki seribu raksasa yang sedang mencoba menuju kemari. Tubuh Haruna menegang, dan gadis itu memandang lorong itu dengan waspada sampai tiba-tiba ia merasakan tubuhnya ditarik paksa dari belakang lalu masuk ke dalam lemari sapu di mana Kise muncul tadi.

"Ryouta,"

"Ssh!" desis Kise menyuruhnya diam.

Haruna memandang suilet Kise dalam gelap. "Apa ada kaki seribu besar yang datang?"

Kise menarik Haruna dalam dekapan dadanya dan menutup mulut gadis itu dengan tangannya. Haruna mengernyit begitu mendengar suara beberapa gadis memanggil-manggil Kise. Dirasakannya jantung Kise yang berdebar-debar terasa di kepalanya yang menempel dengan dada pemuda itu.

Tak berapa lama suara derap langkah mereka menghilang. Kise bernapas lega sampai tiba-tiba seseorang membuka kenop pintu ruang sapu di mana tempat mereka bersembunyi. Kise mengutuki dirinya yang tidak menahan pintu itu dengan sesuatu ketika tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok seorang gadis berambut pirang sepunggung.

"Ah, Ryou-_chan_." Sapanya. "Sudah kuduga kau berada di sini."

Mata Kise terbelalak melihat gadis yang sudah dua tahun tak dilihatnya. "Saki-_cchi_?"

"Yo, _hisashiburi_." Katanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

...

"Wah, sudah lama tidak bertemu. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau ada di sini-_ssu_?" Tanya Kise begitu mereka sudah berada di tempat yang aman, atap sekolah.

"Kau tidak dengar ya? Aku dipindahkan kemari." Katanya dengan riang. Pandangannya kini beralih pada Haruna yang sedari tadi pergelangan tangannya di genggam Kise. "Oya, siapa gadis manis ini?"

"Ah, ini Hasegawa Haruna. Murid baru juga di kelasku."

"Hee?" katanya sambil memandangi Haruna dengan seksama. Emeraldnya berbinar-binar memandangi Haruna.

"_Domo_." Sapa Haruna.

Gadis bernama Saki itu tersenyum. "Aku Fujihara Saki. Sepupu Kise Ryouta." Katanya sambil bergantian memandang keduanya. "Kalian berpacaran?"

"Ah itu…" Kise menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah.

"Berpacaran?" Tanya Haruna. "Apa itu?"

"Hee?" Saki kini memandang Kise dengan pandangan tak percaya. "Kau tidak mengerti arti berpacaran?"

"Jika kau menjelaskannya dia tetap tak akan mengerti-_ssu_." Balas Kise, entah mengapa ia tiba-tiba merasa jengkel pada Saki. "Oya, kenapa kau pindah ke sini? Bukankah sekolah asrama bagus untukmu?"

"Aku bosan. Sekali-kali aku juga ingin melihat murid laki-laki belajar hal yang sama denganku." Katanya sambil tersenyum lembut. "Terlebih lagi… aku sedang mencari seseorang di sini."

"Ha? Siapa yang kau cari-_ssu_?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu!" katanya dengan dingin.

...

Pertandingan Interhigh sudah dimulai, dan Kise mulai sibuk latihan bersama tim basketnya sehingga waktu bersama Haruna jadi berkurang. Tapi, ia bersyukur memiliki sepupu seperti Saki yang tidak pernah absen datang ke latihannya dan membawa Haruna bersamanya. Setidaknya waktu yang berkurang banyak untuk bersama Haruna sedikit terobati dengan melihat gadis itu duduk di _tribune gym_ Kaijou.

"Haruna," Kise menghampiri kedua gadis itu di sela-sela latihannya.

"Ryouta," kata Haruna sambil tersenyum. "Ryouta semangat!"

Kise mengangguk sambil mengusap surai merah itu. "Setelah latihan bisa kau menunggu sedikit lebih lama?" Tanya Kise.

Di samping Haruna, Saki terlihat menyeringai.

Mengabaikan seringaian Saki padanya, ia kembali melanjutkan, "Kita pulang bersama."

Haruna mengangguk. Saki yang diabaikan oleh keduanya hanya terkekeh geli dan beranjak. "Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan." Katanya. "Aku sudah puas melihatnya hari ini."

Kise mengernyit sambil mengikuti pandangan Saki ke arah _bench_, di mana para senpai dan anggota lain sedang beristirahat. "Hah? Mungkinkah orang yang…"

"Aku pergi." Sela Saki. "Oya, besok aku ada latihan Karate. Jadi, aku tak bisa menemani Haruna."

"Um. _Daijoubu_." Kata Haruna. "Saki, _ganbatte_."

Saki tersenyum. "Hm. Haruna juga."

Kise memandang Saki yang menjauh dan tersenyum. Ia begitu senang Haruna mulai akrab dengan orang lain setelah kepergian Rei. Haruna yang melihat Kise memandangi punggung Saki yang menjauh, memegangi dadanya. Entah mengapa ia merasa ada benda asing yang menusuk-nusuk dadanya. Terlebih lagi ia kini mulai menyadari bahwa perlakuan Kise padanya berbeda dengan perlakuannya pada yang lain.

Kise tidak pernah menambahkan _suffix_ apa pun pada namanya. Seingatnya, Kise selalu menambahkan itu pada orang-orang yang dihormatinya, seperti Rei, Saki dan lain-lain. Tapi, mengapa Haruna tidak?

"Ah Haruna, aku akan kembali latihan. Kau tunggulah di sini." Katanya.

Haruna memandang punggung yang menjauh itu, dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasakan air hangat yang menuruni pipinya membuatnya sedikit gatal. Sambil menghapus air matanya, ia terdiam selama beberapa saat. Kenapa ia menangis? Apa karena Kise Ryouta?

...

"Ryouta," Haruna berseru tanpa sadar begitu dilihatnya pemuda itu tak bisa bangkit. Sepertinya kakinya terkilir. Haruna menarik-narik lengan Saki sambil menunjuk Kise. "Saki, Saki,"

Saki tak bergerak dari tempatnya. Ia hanya membelalakan matanya dengan air mata yang tak berhenti mengalir. Haruna terdiam. Kenapa Saki menangis? Apa karena Kise?

Haruna melihat ke mana arah pandangan Saki dan melihat Kise dipapah oleh kapten tim basket Kaijou. Pertandingan Interhigh ini dimenangkan tim lawan yaitu Touou. Haruna dapat melihat Kise menundukkan kepalanya. Air mata bercampur keringat memenuhi wajahnya.

"Ayo kita pulang!" ajak Saki.

"Tapi… Ryouta,"

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengantarmu menemui Ryou-_chan_." Katanya.

Haruna mengangguk. Gadis itu berjalan dalam diam di belakang Saki. Ia ingin bertanya, namun tak berani sampai akhirnya mereka ada di depan ruang ganti Kaijou.

"Kau bisa menunggu di sini?" Tanya Saki. "Aku ada urusan."

"Hm." Haruna mengangguk. "Hati-hati, Saki."

Saki tersenyum lemah dan pergi. Haruna menghembuskan napas dengan begitu berat lalu melipat tangannya di depan dada dan tangan kanannya memainkan rambut yang menjatuhi dahinya. Kebiasaan yang begitu lekat dengannya sejak ia kecil.

Tanpa Haruna sadari, keberadaannya tertangkap mata sang pelatih Touou yang baru saja lewat di depannya. Harasawa Katsunori berhenti berjalan dan mengamati gadis berambut merah itu yang tengah tenggelam dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Haruna-_chan_," sapanya. Beberapa pemain Touou sempat berhenti, namun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan ketika Harasawa mengisyaratkan mereka untuk duluan dengan anggukannya.

Haruna berhenti memainkan rambutnya dan memandang Harasawa kaget. "_Ojisan_?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku menonton pertandingan." Katanya dengan nada polos seperti anak kecil. "_Ojisan_ juga menonton?"

Pria itu menggeleng sambil menunjukkan senyum langkanya. "Aku kemari karena tim-ku bertanding. Kau mungkin melihatnya tadi?"

"Oh. Touou _Gakuen_. Mereka hebat-hebat." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

Pria itu tertawa dan mengusap kepala Haruna. "Kudengar kau pindah ke Kaijou."

"Hm." Angguknya. "_Okaasan_ yang meminta."

"Begitu?" katanya dengan nada sedikit sedih. "Itu adalah keputusan yang baik. Ah, kurasa aku harus pergi."

"Hm. Hati-hati, _Ojisan_."

"Kau juga." Katanya mengacak rambut gadis itu, lalu melangkah pergi.

"_Ojisan_, kapan-kapan kita bermain basket lagi ya?"

...

Kise menundukkan kepalanya dan memandang tanah seolah-olah tanah yang dipijakinya lebih menarik. Setelah pertandingan, Haruna menariknya ke taman dan membiarkan Kise duduk sambil merenung. Pertandingan kali ini membuatnya menguras banyak tenaga dan air mata. Pada pertandingan ini, ia kalah dari rival lamanya. Seseorang yang ia kagumi dan membuatnya bermain basket sampai sekarang ini.

"Ryouta,"

Kise mendongak dan melihat Haruna memandangnya dengan mata sayunya. "Jangan sedih."

Kise merasakan kedua lengan Haruna melingkar di lehernya dan menarik kepala pemuda itu ke dadanya. Kise selama beberapa saat terkejut, namun ia balas melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Haruna dan menenggelamkan kepalanya sambil menghirup aroma tubuh Haruna yang manis.

"_Okaasan_ selalu memelukku seperti ini saat aku sedih." Katanya pelan. "Jadi, Ryouta jangan terus bersedih."

Kise tersenyum mendengarnya. "Aku tidak akan terus bersedih." Katanya sambil memejamkan matanya. "Karena Haruna ada di sini, bersamaku."

...

Setelah kekalahan Kaijou dalam ajang Interhigh, Kise terus berlatih bersama yang lain selama musim panas. Namun, kali ini pemuda itu selalu membawa Haruna selama latihan dan membiarkannya duduk di _bench_ sambil menulis di _notebook _kecil yang selalu dibawanya. Kehadiran Haruna membuat Takeuchi, pelatih tim basket Kaijou meliriknya dan sedikit heran.

"Hasegawa, benar?"

Haruna yang namanya disebut menoleh lalu mengangguk. "Ada apa, Takeuchi _Kantoku_?"

"Kau tidak bergabung dengan tim basket wanita di sini?" tanyanya.

Haruna menggeleng. "Tidak." Katanya.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau berbakat? Tim basket di sini tentu akan senang dengan kedatangan salah satu _Queen of the Court_."

Haruna hanya diam. "Aku tidak begitu menyukainya." Katanya. "Aku hanya diajari seseorang."

"Begitu? Kau ingin ikut bermain bersama mereka?"

Haruna terdiam. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak bermain basket sejak turnamen basket saat ia sekolah di asrama dulu. "Bolehkah?"

"Tentu saja. _One on one_." Katanya sambil tersenyum penuh arti. "Dengan Kise."

"Kise?" gumamnya sambil memandangi pemuda berambut pirang itu yang baru saja melakukan _dunk_ dengan mudah.

...

"_Kantoku_, apa maksudnya itu?" Tanya Kasamatsu melihat Kise berhadapan dengan Haruna yang sedang men-_drible_ bola.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat permainan _Queen of the Court_ dengan mata kepalaku sendiri."

"_Queen of the court?_" Kasamatsu mengernyit.

"Jika Teiko memiliki _Kiseki no Sedai_, maka beberapa sekolah pun memiliki siswi seperti itu. Mereka terdapat dalam kategori olah raga yang berbeda, salah satunya dalam basket yang mendapatkan julukan itu adalah Hasegawa. Audene _chuugakkou no ace_."

"Eh? Gerakannya…" Moriyama yang sedari tadi memperhatikan tercengang melihat pergerakan Haruna yang seperti anak laki-laki begitu ia merebut bola dari Kise dan berlari sambil men-_drible_ bola menuju _ring_.

Kise berlari mengejar Haruna dan menghadang gadis itu. Haruna mundur dua langkah dan melewati Kise dengan mudah, membuat Kise terperangah selama beberapa saat. Haruna terus saja membawa bolanya lalu melompat dan dilepaskannya bola itu untuk melakukan _shoot_ tiga angka sampai tiba-tiba Kise melompat di depannya dan memukul bola yang ditembakkan Haruna dengan keras. Haruna mendarat dengan setengah kaget dan memundurkan kakinya dua langkah sampai akhirnya ia terpeleset dan jatuh. Bahkan _sneakers_ yang dipakainya terlepas dari kakinya.

"Haruna!" seru Kise begitu melihat gadis itu menghantam lantai _gym_ dengan keras. Haruna memandang atap _gym_ yang mulai kabur dan wajah khawatir Kise yang menunduk padanya.

"_Ittai_…" katanya dengan mata berair.

Kise meraihnya secara perlahan dan membantunya duduk. "Haruna, maafkan aku."

Haruna mengusap punggungnya dan menyadari bahwa anggota tim basket mengerumuninya. "Aku tidak apa-apa." Katanya sambil mencoba berdiri. Kise dengan cepat membantunya dan memapah gadis itu ke _bench_.

...

"Terima kasih sudah mengantar Haruna, Kise-kun." Kata Haruka begitu mengantar Kise ke depan rumah.

"Ah, ya." Katanya dengan nada bersalah. "Lagi pula Haruna terluka karenaku."

Haruka menggeleng. "Itu semua bukan sepenuhnya kesalahanmu. Haruna yang terlalu ceroboh sampai akhirnya ia terluka."

Kise mengangguk, walau perasaan bersalahnya sama sekali belum menghilang dari benaknya. Setelah ia berpamitan, Kise lalu mulai melangkah pulang dan berpapasan dengan seorang pria berambut ikal yang pernah dilihatnya. Dilihatnya pria itu berdiri di depan rumah Haruna, dan Haruka yang sepertinya masih berada di luar terlihat bicara dengan serius pada pria itu.

"Eh? Bukankah itu pelatih Touou?" gumamnya.

Tsuzuku…

Uh oh… trims sudah _read, fave & follow stories _(Silvia-KI chan). Maaf mengecewakan.


	3. Dunia mereka

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning: Semi-Canon, typo, OOC, & OC.

Inspired by R.L. Stine Goosebumps – The Girl Who Cried Monster (TV Series/Novel)

Pair : Kise Ryouta x Hasegawa Haruna(OC)

…

Haruna memandang buku catatannya yang penuh dengan tulisan dan juga gambar-gambar buatannya. Hari ini ia sudah menyelesaikan satu bukunya yang bercerita tentang seorang peri biru yang kehilangan sayapnya karena direnggut paksa oleh penyihir hutan sehingga ia tak bisa terbang. Si peri biru itu harus kehilangan sayapnya karena telah jatuh cinta pada Raja Hutan. Haruna ingin sekali membuat tokoh si Jendral –sebagai penyelamat peri biru- dikutuk terlebih dahulu oleh penyihir hutan. Tapi, yang membuat gadis itu kebingungan adalah harus menjadi apa si jendral itu?

Haruna memandang Kise yang tengah berlatih, lalu memilih keluar dari _gym_ Kaijou berharap dengan berjalan-jalan sedikit ia akan mendapatkan inspirasi. Sambil berjalan, ia menulis dan mencoret beberapa kalimat yang tidak sesuai baginya.

Bruk.

Haruna termundur kebelakang dengan limbung sehingga ia melepaskan buku catatan kecil dan pensil mekanik miliknya. Ia cepat-cepat membungkuk mengambil barang-barangnya dan memandang orang yang ditabraknya itu. Dapat dilihatnya, seorang pemuda dengan surai dan mata berwarna hijau yang tajam balas memandangnya.

"Maaf." Kata Haruna sambil memandang dalam-dalam mata pemuda itu dengan mata abu-abunya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya pemuda itu.

Haruna menggeleng, masih tidak melepaskan pandangannya pada pemuda itu. Seketika itu pula, pemuda itu mengingatkannya pada seekor kodok hijau yang dulu dipelihara di akuarium di kelasnya saat ia masih bersekolah di Audene _Chuugakou_, dan ia memberi nama kodok itu Midori karena warnanya. Saat itu pula bayangan seekor kodok yang melindungi peri biru berkelebat di otaknya, dan dalam waktu singkat skenario yang disusunnya sejak kepergian Rei lengkap sudah, seperti kepingan _puzzle_ terakhir yang diletakkan dengan tepat di tempat yang seharusnya.

"Lain kali hati-hatilah-_nanodayo_."

Haruna memiringkan kepalanya mendengar aksen itu. "Apa itu '-_nanodayo_'?"

"Midorima-_cchi_,"

Sebuah tangan memeluknya dari belakang dan lagi-lagi Haruna harus menghadapi kegelapan yang terasa nyaman dan membuatnya lupa akan nama seseorang yang selalu memeluknya seperti ini ketika ia mulai berkhayal. Bagian belakang tubuhnya yang melekat dengan bagian depan tubuh pemuda itu dan juga suara itu membuatnya seakan lupa segalanya, kecuali bayangan wajah pemuda pirang itu yang terekam jelas di kepalanya.

"Kise," suara pemuda yang ditabraknya tadi terdengar.

"Kise?" Haruna mengulang dengan pelan, sampai akhirnya ketika ia bisa melihat lagi, tubuhnya sudah dihadapkan pada pemuda yang mengisi hari-harinya itu.

"Bukan Kise, Haruna. Panggil aku Ryouta." Katanya dengan perlahan namun terdengar begitu lembut di telinga Haruna.

"Ryouta." Ulang Haruna perlahan.

"Gadis pintar." Tangan hangat Kise mengusap kepalanya. "Oya, jangan pergi lagi seperti tadi. Kau mengerti?"

Haruna mengangguk sambil bergumam mengiyakan.

"_Yakusoku?_" Kise menyodorkan kelingkingnya.

Haruna menyambut kaitan itu dan berjanji bahwa ia tak akan meninggalkan _gym_ tanpa sepengetahuan Kise. Lagi pula, ceritanya kini sudah lengkap. Ia jadi tak sabar untuk cepat-cepat menyelesaikannya.

...

Kise menutup buku yang dibacanya. Ia sudah menyelesaikan bacaan sebelum tidurnya. Selelah apa pun, ia pasti akan membaca buku yang ditulis Haruna. Walaupun, setelah membaca dua _paragraph_ ia akan langsung jatuh tertidur.

Kise teringat akan perkataan Manami, bahwa gadis itu sudah menulis beberapa buku sebelumnya. Cepat-cepat ia beranjak dan mencari Manami di ruang tengah, tempat biasa di mana wanita itu menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya.

"_Oneechan_, apa kau punya buku Haruna yang lain-_ssu_?"

"Tentu saja." Katanya. "Carilah di rak buku yang ada di kamarku."

Kise lalu cepat-cepat ke kamar kakaknya dan mulai mencari. Tak lama kemudian, ia menemukan jajaran buku yang ditulis Haruna. Ada lima buah buku dan Kise mengambil acak salah satu buku dan membaca judul yang ada di sampulnya.

"'Yang berada di bawah tempat tidurku'?" Kise menelan ludah melihat gambar dan juga judulnya. Gambar _cover_ depan itu bergambar seorang anak perempuan yang duduk di atas tempat tidur, dengan tubuh berbalut selimut sampai kepalanya dan di bawah tempat tidurnya yang gelap terlihat sepasang mata tajam. Cepat-cepat dikembalikannya lagi buku itu ke rak dan mengambil buku yang lain. Namun, lagi-lagi ia harus meneguk ludah membaca judulnya. "'Siapa yang ada di dalam lemari?'"

Kise melakukan hal yang sama pada ketiga buku yang lainnya dan memilih kembali ke ruang tengah dengan tangan kosong. Manami yang melihat wajah muram Kise mengernyit heran.

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?"

"Judulnya menyeramkan-_ssu_." Komentarnya ikut duduk di seberang meja tempat Manami duduk dan bekerja dengan benda elektronik berukuran empat belas inchi.

Manami tertawa. Ia baru ingat bahwa Kise takut dengan hal-hal berbau _horror_ seperti itu. "Bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu? Sebelum menulis bukunya yang kemarin, Haruna menulis cerita hantu anak-anak."

Kise menghela napas tak senang.

"Yah, karena kau sudah berniat membaca bukunya aku memiliki berita bagus untukmu."

"Ha? Apa itu-_ssu_?"

"Buku ke-tujuh Haruna akan terbit sebentar lagi."

"Eh? Benarkah itu?"

Manami mengangguk. "Kurasa minggu depan." Katanya.

"Wah, hebat sekali-_ssu_." Kata Kise. "Kali ini bagaimana ceritanya?"

"Er," Manami terlihat berpikir. "kau akan tahu, minggu depan nanti."

"_Hidoi_-_ssu_," gerutu Kise pada kakaknya yang serba berahasia.

Manami angkat bahu. "Tapi, sebagai hadiah…" Manami menggantungkan kata-katanya sambil menyodorkan kertas berupa gambar ke depan Kise. "kuperlihatkan ilustrasinya."

Kise memandang gambar-gambar itu yang memperlihatkan seorang peri yang menangis karena kehilangan sayapnya. Kise sedikit terperangah melihat gambar itu. Wajah si peri terlihat mirip Rei. Halaman berikutnya, seorang jendral perang yang terdampar di hutan dan bertemu penyihir hutan dan si penyihir mengutuk si jendral menjadi kodok. Wajah si jendral tidak diperlihatkan, karena Haruna hanya menggambar punggung jendral itu. Lalu gambar seekor kodok besar, dan pada halaman-halaman berikutnya si kodok selalu ada di setiap lembar di mana si peri terlihat. Sampai pada ilustrasi terakhir Kise memandang gambar itu tak berkedip.

Si kodok yang terkena sihir penyihir hutan akhirnya kembali ke wujud semula, kini bahagia bersama si peri yang sudah mendapatkan kembali sayapnya. "Midorima-_cchi_," gumam Kise melihat gambar si jendral perang yang memakai kacamata tersenyum sambil menggenggam tangan si peri yang melayang di sampingnya.

Kise menyapukan tangannya ke samping rambut sambil tersenyum mengagumi karya Haruna. Manami yang melihat Kise tersenyum seperti itu ikut tersenyum. Ia pernah mendengar dari Haruka bahwa Haruna pindah ke sekolah tempat Kise belajar, dan entah kenapa Manami merasa bahwa terjadi sesuatu antara adiknya dan Haruna.

...

"Haruna," sapa Kise begitu dilihatnya gadis itu berjalan sendirian di koridor yang sepi, sepulang sekolah.

"Ryouta." Ia berhenti dan menunggu.

"Mau ke mana-_ssu_?"

"Aku ingin ke klinik sekolah." Jawabnya singkat. "Menemui Takahashi _Sensei_."

"Oh begitu, mau kutemani?"

Haruna terlihat berpikir, lalu mengangguk. Setelah, mereka sampai di ruangan itu, dilihatnya Takahashi duduk di mejanya. Kise menyapa pria itu, sampai tiba-tiba Haruna tersandung ke depan dan buku yang dibawanya melayang lalu sukses menghantam kepala Takahashi.

"Haruna," Kise membantu Haruna berdiri. "kau tidak apa-apa?"

Haruna mengangguk singkat dan memandang Takahashi yang memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit. "Maaf," kata Haruna dengan nada kekanak-kanakan. "sepertinya aku kurang keras menjatuhkannya."

"Haruna!" seru Kise.

"Jadi, mohon terima buku itu." Katanya.

Takahashi membaca judulnya dan tersenyum. "'Peri Biru dan Jendral Kodok', eh?" katanya. "Terima kasih, Hasegawa_-san_."

Haruna mengangguk dan berbalik pergi. Kise yang masih berada di sana jadi tidak enak. "Maafkan dia _Sensei_." Katanya. "Kurasa Haruna masih sedih dengan kepergian Tanaka-_cchi_."

Takahashi tersenyum. "Tak apa." Katanya. "Aku memang pantas mendapatkannya."

...

Musim gugur hampir berlalu begitu saja, sampai Winter Cup sudah dimulai. Seperti biasa Saki akan mengajaknya menonton pertandingan itu. Entah mengapa Saki seperti tertarik pada basket dan selalu mengajak Haruna. Gadis itu terlihat baik-baik saja, namun terkadang ia berubah murung dan jadi pendiam. Seperti kali ini, Saki mengajak Haruna menonton pertandingan Seirin melawan Shuutoku. Saki tiba-tiba murung setelah menyapukan pandangannya ke kursi penonton lain.

"Seirin walau baru terbentuk dua tahun, tapi mereka tim yang cukup kuat." Jelas Saki setelah mereka memilih duduk. Wajah gadis itu tetap terlihat murung

Haruna hanya memandang Saki dalam diamnya.

"Haruna-_chan_,"

Haruna menoleh ke arah asal suara dan mendapati Rei tersenyum padanya. Gadis itu berlari ke arah Rei dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Rei," katanya. "aku rindu."

Rei tertawa sambil mengusap kepala Haruna. "Aku juga merindukan Haruna."

Haruna melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Rei. "Rei juga ingin menonton?"

Rei mengangguk. "Ya, hari ini ada seseorang yang ingin kulihat bermain."

"Ayo nonton bersama kami!" Ajak Haruna. Di sana Saki sudah menunggu dan berkenalan dengan Rei.

...

"Kami pergi dulu. Kapan-kapan kita bertemu lagi." Pamit Saki pada Rei.

"Hm." Angguk Rei. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Fujihara_-san_."

Setelahnya mereka pun beranjak pulang dan tak sengaja bertemu Kise yang menggendong seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang tak sadarkan diri di punggungnya. Saki yang melihat sepupunya membawa seorang gadis, cukup terkejut juga.

"Saki-_cchi_, Haruna," sapa Kise.

"He? Siapa gadis itu Ryou-_chan_?" Tanya Saki, sedangkan Haruna malah bersembunyi di belakang punggung Saki.

"Oh… ini Momoi Satsuki, _manager_ klub basket di _Chuugakkou_ dulu." Jawabnya. "Dia pingsan karena melihat Kuroko-_cchi_."

"Haa?" Saki hanya terbengong-bengong melihatnya. "Kukira kau tidak datang menonton pertandingan."

"Mana mungkin aku melewatkan kesempatan menonton pertandingan Midorima-_cchi_ dan Kuroko-_cchi_." Katanya. "Kalau begitu, aku duluan ya. Aku harus mengantarnya pulang."

"Oh… ya." Kata Saki.

"_Jaa na_, Haruna." Kata Kise sambil memandang gadis itu dengan senyum cerianya. Haruna semakin menyembunyikan dirinya di belakang punggung Saki.

...

Haruna menenggelamkan kepalanya di bantalnya yang mulai basah karena air matanya. Entah mengapa melihat Kise menggendong gadis itu membuatnya sedih bukan main seperti ini. Rasanya sangat sakit, seakan-akan jantungmu ditusuk-tusuk oleh benda kasat mata.

"Haruna," panggil Haruka dengan lembut di ambang pintu kamarnya.

Haruna tetap menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik selimut sambil cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya. Haruka lalu menghampiri Haruna dan duduk di bagian sisi tempat tidur putrinya dan menyingkap selimut tebal itu. Haruka memandang Haruna dengan khawatir.

"Kau kenapa, sayang?"

Haruna hanya diam sambil menggeleng.

"Ayo ceritakan pada _Okaasan!_"

Haruna terdiam selama beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya dengan perlahan ia menceritakan tentang pertemuannya dengan Kise setelah pertandingan tadi. Haruka yang menedengarnya terdiam selama beberapa saat lalu terkikik geli.

"Kenapa _Okaasan_ tertawa?" Tanya Haruna sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

Haruka menggeleng. "Maafkan aku." Katanya. "Ternyata putri _Okaasan_ hanya sedang cemburu."

"Cemburu?"

Haruka mengangguk.

"Seperti yang ada di dalam buku _Okaasan_?"

"Ya, seperti itu Haruna." Katanya pelan-pelan. "Itu tandanya kau menyukai Kise_-kun_."

Haruna terdiam. "Kise_-kun_ bilang ia akan mengajariku cara menyukainya."

"Dia mengatakan itu?"

Haruna hanya mengangguk.

Haruka lagi-lagi tertawa. "Kurasa Kise_-kun_ sudah mengajarimu banyak hal."

"Begitu ya?" gumamnya sambil setengah melamun.

"Haruna,"

Haruna mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Haruka. "Hm?"

"Aku pernah bilang bukan, kalau aku tidak ingin menikah?"

Haruna mengangguk. "Aku sampai sekarang tidak pernah mengerti, kenapa _Okaasan_ tidak mau menikah padahal _Okaasan_ bilang _Otousan_ tetap mengejar _Okaasan_ sampai sekarang."

Haruka tersenyum. "Maafkan _Okaasan_. _Okaasan_ saat itu lebih memilih menjalani hidup sendiri." Katanya. "Jika aku memilih menikah dengan ayahmu, aku merasa tak ada lagi kebahagiaan yang harus kucapai dalam hidupku. Hidupku akan terasa sempurna bila bersama ayahmu, dan aku akan melenyapkan mimpiku menjadi seorang penulis."

"Haruna masih tak mengerti." Kata gadis itu dengan bingung.

"Tulisanku adalah perwujudan dari mimpiku bersama orang yang kucintai yang belum tercapai." Jelasnya. "Karena itu, ayahmu bersedia menungguku sampai mimpiku yang sesungguhnya tercapai. Kurasa sekarang aku sudah siap untuk bersamanya dan kita bertiga," Haruka meraih Haruna ke dalam pelukannya. "akan selalu bersama."

sHaruna tersenyum dan balas memeluk Haruka sambil memejamkan matanya. Haruka tersenyum lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu, di mana ayah Haruna berdiri dan memandang mereka sambil tersenyum lembut. Haruka balas tersenyum dan mengangguk meminta pria itu mendekat.

"Haruna, ayahmu ingin bertemu." Kata Haruka.

Haruna melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang pria yang menjulang di depannya. "Katsu Ojisan?"

Harasawa Katsunori tersenyum memandang putrinya. "_Tadaima,_ Haruna."

Haruna terlonjak dan memeluk pria itu seperti anak kecil. "_Otousan_." Katanya dengan nada ceria.

Harasawa memeluk gadis itu sambil terkekeh. Haruka tersenyum sambil ikut berdiri dan mengusap kepala putrinya yang tengah gembira itu.

...

Haruna lagi-lagi diselimuti kegelapan begitu sebuah tangan hangat melingkar, memeluk bahunya dan menutup matanya. Ia begitu mengenali sentuhan hangat ini dan terdiam hanya untuk menikmatinya dalam diam.

"Udara mulai dingin Haruna." Bisik orang itu sambil tetap memeluk Haruna dari belakang.

Haruna tetap diam. Sejak hari di mana ia melihat Kise menggendong seorang gadis, Haruna menghindari pemuda itu. Tak mendapat tanggapan dari Haruna, orang itu lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan ikut duduk di samping Haruna.

"Ryouta, '-_cchi_' itu apa?" Tanya Haruna tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Kenapa kau menanyakannya?" Kise balik bertanya pada Haruna.

"Ryouta selalu menambahkan '-_cchi_' pada nama orang lain." Kata Haruna. "Tapi, tidak pada namaku. Kenapa Ryouta menganggapku berbeda?"

Kise memandang Haruna agak terkejut. "Haruna,"

"Apa Ryouta tidak menyukaiku?"

Kise semakin terkejut mendengarnya. "Aku mana mungkin tidak menyukaimu-_ssu_."

"Lalu… kenapa Ryouta memperlakukanku berbeda dengan yang lainnya?"

Kise menggenggam rambut di samping kanannya sambil memandang Haruna dengan senyumnya. Setelah itu, diangkatnya tubuh Haruna dengan mudah dan mengaturnya di pangkuan pemuda itu. Haruna memandang Kise dengan bingung.

"Aku menyukai Haruna." Katanya. "Jadi jauhkan pikiranmu dari itu."

"Ryouta menyukaiku?"

"Tentu saja-_ssu_." Katanya. "Itulah kenapa aku tidak menambahkan suffix '-_cchi_' pada namamu. Karena Haruna sangat istimewa, sehingga aku tidak ingin menyamakannya dengan yang lain. Aku menyukai Haruna seperti seorang pria yang menyukai wanita. Dan aku ingin selalu memiliki Haruna di sampingku untukku sendiri. Kau mengerti, Haruna?"

Haruna terdiam sambil berusaha mencerna kata-kata Kise. "Hm." Angguknya walau ia masih setengah tak mengerti.

"Jadi, apa kau sudah belajar bagaimana menyukaiku?"

Haruna mengangguk lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kise sambil mencengkeram seragam sekolah abu-abu milik pemuda itu. "Ryouta sangat baik." Katanya dengan wajah yang merona. "Okaasan bilang aku menyukai Ryouta dan cemburu pada gadis yang waktu itu."

"Gadis yang waktu itu?"

"Gadis yang Ryouta bawa di punggung."

"Ah, Momo-_cchi_."

"Aku menangis semalaman karena Ryouta bersama gadis itu."

Kise tercengang mendengarnya. "Kau menangis?"

Haruna menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. "Sedikit." Bisiknya.

"Maaf Haruna." Katanya dengan wajah sendu. "Aku tidak akan membuatmu menangis lagi."

Haruna memandang Kise lalu mengecup pipinya. "Arigatou, Ryouta."

Kise terperangah selama sesaat lalu menciumi Haruna dengan gemas. Haruna yang diperlakukan seperti itu, wajahnya mulai merona dan jantungnya berdetak tiga kali lebih cepat. Baru kali ini ia diperlakukan seperti ini oleh seorang laki-laki. Kise tidak berhenti, ia terus saja menciumi bibir itu seakan-akan jika ia berhenti, ia akan terasa tenggelam karenanya.

"Ryouta… uh… sesak." Kata Haruna.

Kise hanya terkekeh memandangi bibir Haruna yang memerah karena ulahnya. "Haruna, mau jadi kekasihku?"

"Eh? Apa itu?"

"Selalu menyukaiku, mencintaiku, dan jangan membiarkan dirimu disentuh oleh pria lain seperti tadi kecuali aku. Bagaimana Haruna?"

Haruna berusaha mencerna ucapan Kise, lalu tak lama kemudian mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Kise membalas senyumannya dan mengecup kening Haruna lalu memeluknya. Kise menyadari bahwa Haruna terkadang tidak mengerti akan hal-hal yang diucapkannya, tapi ia yakin Haruna nanti akan belajar banyak hal dengannya. Ia pun juga menyadari bahwa Haruna mungkin masih belum menyukainya, tapi ia memiliki keyakinan bahwa Haruna nantinya akan menyukainya sebesar rasa suka Kise kepada gadis itu. Walaupun dunia keduanya terlihat kontras, Kise selalu yakin bahwa mereka akan bisa belajar memahami dunia mereka satu sama lain.

_Aku mencintaimu, Haruna._

Hanya itu yang dirasakan Kise pada Haruna.

Owari

Uh oh… trims sudah _read, fave & follow story _(Silvia-KI chan, sherrysakura99-_san_, Kaito Akahime-_san_, Kisasa Kaguya-_san_, Kuroizayoi-_san_). Maaf mengecewakan untuk _ending_-nya. Hehehe… cerita berikutnya mau nyeritain soal Saki. Tapi mungkin dalam bentuk _oneshot_. Semoga gak lama. Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih.


End file.
